Twisted Family Union
by xAvenging Angelx
Summary: Isn't Mikan Sakura a girl? Then why in the world did she make a bet with Natsume to see who could obtain a girl quicker? "Pleaseee! I don’t wanna be your boyfriend because then you’ll be like MUWHAHAHAHA! And I’d be like NOOOOOO!" What is happening? R


**Twisted Family Union  
**_**By xAvenging Angelx**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_Prologue_

* * *

"I hate you," I hissed over to Tsubasa who just chuckled.

I glared at the television screen as if it were the evilest thing on the entire planet. You can't blame me for the fact that the crappiest movie EVER was playing thanks to Tsubasa who had picked it out. High School Musical was his choice. Not the second or third one, but the first. The first installment of the series of movies SUCKED BALLS! Zeek Elfron or whatever the hell his name is didn't even sing the majority of the time in the movie!

"I love you too, dear," he replied back cheerfully as he placed some popcorn in his mouth before ruffling my hair.

I slapped his hand away.

Sitting up a bit, I growled at him, "Don't wipe the popcorn grease into my hair, stupid!"

He chucked even more as he commented with a sniffle, "You're only saying that because you don't like the movie I picked out, but EXCUSE ME! Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens are hot with a capital H!"

"I'm a GIRL!"

He shrugged and fired back, "I was kind of thinking that you were a lesbian like how the school rumors say about you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh? What about the other rumor? Am I dating you?"

You see I apparently fit into the stereotype at my school as a world-class tomboy. Just because I skateboard with the guys, never wear dresses, and refuse to participate in Home Ec. made me a tomboy. They judged me from that and then they had vicious false rumors about me saying that I'm a lesbian. False. I'm dating Tsubasa. False. Ew, no offense to Tsubasa because he's like my older brother figure, but I would NEVER ever date him.

He's the school's hot icon and he was kind of a player. Gross, right?

He jumped off of the couch and shrieked, "Ew! EW! EW! I take it back! You're not a lesbian! Pleaseeeeee! I don't wanna be your boyfriend because then you'll be like MUWHAHAHAHA! And I'd be like NOOOOOO!!! I don't wanna have to serve under your feet like someone who was a slave!"

I smirked, he knew me too well.

I pretended like I was thinking and mused with a commanding tone in my voice, "If you don't want to be my boyfriend… THEN! You have to come with me to meet that man my mom is seeing and his family at the restaurant."

"Why?" he pouted, "I'm not part of this family."

"Lies!"

He sighed, "Just because I'm your second cousin doesn't make me part of your family."

"Yeah huh! And that sentence didn't make sense. Contradictory person," I huffed and glared at him, which for some reason made him laugh. Yes, LAUGH AT ME! Stupid idiot.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come with you," he laughed.

I grinned from ear to ear, before glancing at the television screen again, "Wait… Why are we still watching High School Musical?"

"Because Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens are hot ladies," he smoothly replied back.

I snarled at him, annoyed that the response was his classic answer whenever it dealt with HMS, "I swear. If you even DARE to say that again… I will beat you with my skateboard."

"What happened to your hockey stick?" he asked me as his eyebrow started to rise. Hah, the last time that I got mad at him, which dated back to the beginning of this year, I chased him around our neighborhood with a hockey stick. I wasn't satisfied until his body was black and blue and bleeding.

I shrugged, "Don't you remember? It snapped in half after the first time I hit you with it."

He winced from that memory. Even after it was broken in half, I still hit him with it.

He lifted up his shirt a tiny bit and pouted, "Look you even gave me a scar."

I giggled, "Good times."

"Good times?! I got beat up!"

Inputting into his claim, I piped in, "And you cried, while I did it. That's exactly WHY it was hilarious."

"You're mean," he pouted.

I nodded and added in, "And evil."

"Conniving."

"Amazingly awesome," I piped in.

"Scheming."

I turned to him with an arched eyebrow, "I hope you realize that all that you are calling me are compliments in my ears."

He rolled his eyes, "You are one strange person Mikan."

"BUT YOU LOVE ME!"

He nodded and sighed, "Unfortunately."

* * *

I sighed and raked my hand through my wavy hair as I waited for my mother to finish up looking through her recent shopping bags and tell me why she called me up to her room. I leaned against the doorframe and tapped my foot in my impatience, although my mother paid no heed to the noise. She liked to work at her own pace.

"Found it!" she exclaimed excitedly. She turned to face me, holding up a dress. Not even one of the modest kinds that most of the mothers would want their teenage daughters to wear. It was a bold red halter dress that had a slightly daring cut in the front. The length was about knee length in the front, but slowly got longer as it worked its way back. The design instantly told me that it was one of those dresses that were really tight to show off your curves.

I backed away from the door, stuttering, "N-no!"

My mother paid no attention to my uncomfortable-ness and nodded cheekily.

"No! I'm not wearing that to dinner!"

She pouted at me and asked, "Why Mikan? It's such a darling dress!"

"No it's not! It's a disgusting dress."

"Mikan!" she said sharply.

"No mom, that's final. In all of my fifteen years of living on this planet, I never wore a dress. So what makes you think that I'll start now- today?" I asked.

She sighed and finger-brushed her hand in exasperation, "It was worth a shot right?"

"Right…" I replied suspiciously.

She just back me a quick smile, "It was a good attempt, but seeing that I expected that from you. This dress is actually in my size."

I smiled back at her with a wide grin. Now THAT'S the mother I knew. She would go shopping for 'me,' but ended up shopping for herself and then tried to bribe me into wearing all of the girly stuff. Yeah right. Like I would.

"I'll go get dressed," I stated my departure as she waved me off and closed the door when I started to head back to my room.

I shut my door and stripped off my comfortable big tee shirt and pajama pants. I traded it for a short-sleeve button up white shirt, black vest, and blood red tie. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and made my way for my guy wig.

The only people who knew that I had long wavy hair were my mother, Hotaru my best friend, and Tsubasa. Everyone else thought that my hair was naturally that short. I talked my mom into letting me dye the edges of my wig to crimson red. I mean it's just a wig, not my actual hair. I took a comb and brushed it a little bit. Hotaru and Tsubasa clucked their tongue at me and called me stupid for trying to hide my gender.

Yeah, that meant I taped down my chest. Hotaru and Tsubasa always make fun of me for being really flat chested, but I just tape it down real good. So I'm no where near a double A cup… Just saying.

I slipped on a pair of Vans and left the room. Those sneakers were my trademark and I wouldn't be Mikan Sakura without them.

I ran my way down the stairs, beating both Tsubasa and my mother to finishing. Woo! I sat on the armrest of the couch and waited for the two. Tsubasa usually stayed in the guest room in our house, so we just called it the unofficial Tsubasa room. He even has some of his clothes packed in that room! He hates his family's house (scratch that: MANSION!), saying it was awfully lonely there.

Soon he entered the room decked out in a full tuxedo. I'm saying that it included the expensive jacket and etc. He reminded me of a secret agent going undercover to a fancy party for rich people. His hair was gelled mildly and combed for once. Though his black tux reminded me of a penguin because of the whole black and white theme. I know I shouldn't be talking, but his tie was black.

"Why hello, Mr. Penguin," I grinned at him.

He raised his eyebrow at me and he sat on the couch, next to me, "Hello Miss Gender Confused."

I stuck my tongue at him.

"You're meeting your mother's fiancé and his family and yet you insist on looking like a boy?" Tsubasa questioned me sardonically.

I nodded.

"Nice Mikan. Nice," he rolled his eyes at me and sighed, "At least you're flat chested and you can easily blend in as a boy."

"Forever the pervert, aren't you?" I asked icily. Why the hell was he looking there in the first place?! He rolled his eyes at me and we heard a clicking noise that high heels make. We both turned to the staircase where my mother was coming down.

Her hair was up in this complex up-do, her make-up was to perfection, and the red dress fitted beautifully on her frame. A string of pearls was wrapped around her neck with pearl earrings adorn her ears to match. On her feet were two-inched silver shoes, which I had to point out… WERE SHINY!

She chuckled at our reaction and asked, "C'mon let's not wasted time and get to the restaurant! I don't want to keep Serio waiting for the three of us, ne?"

As we headed out of the house, Tsubasa leaned close to me and commented, "Whoa. Your mom is hot."

I glared at him, "Why are you telling me what my mother looks like to you? I don't want to get icky images from trying to look at it in your prospective. And most importantly… Why the hell are you checking out my mother?!"

"She's a woman… Unlike you," he stuck out his tongue at me… I think someone wants to die tonight. I smirked to myself; learn how to sleep with just one eye open, my friend.

Tsubasa looked at my expression, "Why are you looking so evil…?"

_Yeah, no reason, Tsubasa…_

* * *

"I have a reservation for the party of Serio," my mother told the person at the desk as they got a waitress to lead us over to the long table for the family of my mother's fiancé. And dude, he's either a massive sex addicted man or really liked to adopt children because he has a lot of children. Five children to be exact. It reminded me of the Sound of Music, only with two less children… Wait, I gulped. Tsubasa and I WERE the two that were missing…

The fiancé stood up and I had to give my mother some props. He was pretty handsome for an old guy with five children. He had black tousled hair with matching dark eyes. He looked distant, but still. He gestured for us to come over and my mother just rushed into his arms.

Ew. Disgusting scene. I'm going to save you from their sweet talk, which I found immensely disturbing.

Fifteen minutes have past. Still sweet-talking.

I coughed and got my mother's attention who finally noticed Tsubasa and I. She introduced us to "Serio" and his family.

"Mikan Sakura. Isn't that a chick name?" a boy asked me coolly. His emerald green eyes glanced at me.

"Isn't gray hair for old people?" I shot back at him, getting defensive about my name. They don't need to know my real gender just yet. I want to have some fun trying to trick them. Kind of like the main protagonist in the Korean Drama Coffee Prince, only I don't want a job. I want to play as a prankster.

He scowled at me, but kept quiet. I smirked.

Sakura Family: one point. Serio Family: none.

"Boys," Serio commanded, "Introduce yourselves to Mikan and Tsubasa."

Starting from the end of the sitting, sat a boy who was wearing a pair of glasses and had perfectly gelled honey blonde hair. He looked rather sweet; I think I preferred him out of everyone in the other family so far. He said that his name was Yuu.

Next one was the stupid gray haired kid, Youichi. He had emerald eyes and I knew that we weren't going to get along. Next to him was this boy Koko. He had light brown hair that he put in spikes and had a goofy smile plastered on his face. He looked like a fun guy to hang around with, so I wouldn't mind hanging out with him sometime. You know what he said? I'll tell you.

"Hey, I'm Koko. By the way, I give you props for that nice burn. Youichi needs someone to keep him in place –insert laughing-"

A blonde haired boy with blue eyes sat next to Koko named Ruka. He seemed fine, but kind of spineless. So blah to him. Finally, the boy who sat across from me with raven black hair and crimson eyes that matched the color of the dyed part of my wig. He slouched in his seat and went, "Hn."

I looked at him angrily, "Why aren't you talking? You have your tongue tied inside some chick's mouth?"

I didn't know what seized upon me. I guess his attire seemed so... manwhorish. Like his button up shirt was open, thank God that he wore a black tank top underneath. I didn't want to see his body. His tie was barely done and his hair wasn't even combed. I don't get why his father even let him into a four star resturant looking like that!

He shrugged and drawled, "It's better than what you can do."

I scoffed at him, "Implying?"

"You're too disgusting looking to even attract chicks. So shut the hell up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Well, why do I want to stoop to your level and pay money to some cheap whores on the street?" I questioned him.

"I don't pay them," he said through gritted teeth, "They throw themselves at me."

"Yeah," I jeered, "After you pay them. At least I can get girls without having to pay them."

Tsubasa glanced at me and I shrugged. I needed to act like a boy for now.

"Riiiiiiiiight," he responded.

Koko interceded with the conversation between Natsume (this may seem stalkerish about how I found out his name, but he and his father had a little small talk beborehand. Thus leading me to discovering his real name) and I and offered, "Why don't you two make a bet. Seeing that you two are good looking… No homo. Okay, maybe just a little."

Every person besides the adults who clearly weren't watching us closely raised their eyebrow as he laughed, "Okay. Kidding. Kidding. Both of you have to dress up like a typical nerd and go to each other's school for a month and whoever can get to first base with the girl WILLING to do so wins."

"How much?" Natsume asked no one in particular.

I offered up my idea, "Double whatever you pay your skanks."

"I DON'T PAY GIRLS TO LIKE ME!"

"Riiiiiggghhttt," I said, "Keep thinking that. How about two hundred dollars?"

He nodded and we shook on it. He is so going down.

After our little expensive bet was made, Tsubasa nudged me and hissed, "What the hell did you get yourself into, Mikan?!"

_Yes, what DID I get myself into?_

* * *

**Ending Notes:** It's the middle of summer and I'm pumped to be writing again. Like the beginning of the story or hate? Either way, leave a review for me to read. I love feedback. ( :

**Love & Peace,  
_ST_**


End file.
